Polymer films for engineering and commercial applications are typically made using cast or blown film manufacturing processes. Solvent casting has also been employed to produce film-like structures where the material that is desired to be formed into a film is not melt processible. The physical properties of films produced using melt extrusion technologies is governed by the polymer and formulation used as well the process configuration. The ability to produce very thin films can be challenging and requires careful selection of the polymer used as well as other process variable such as the film die configuration. The ability to produce a thin film-like structure without the limitations of a melt extrusion process would be advantageous to producing film-like structures with unique physical characteristics and would allow a broader range of polymers to be used.